With the continuous development of electronic device technology, the electronic devices, such as smart phones and pads, have become increasingly popular. More and more people use the electronic devices to work, study, entertain and communicate. The electronic devices are mostly equipped with a headset jack that allows the users to connect the electronic device to a headset. The current headset plugs are standard plugs, for example, the headset plugs with a diameter of 2.5 mm or 3.5 mm. Accordingly, for each standard, there are three-stage and four-stage headset plugs.
In order to improve people's experience, the present electronic devices are becoming thinner, and the screens are becoming larger. This design brings a good experience to people. However, since the electronic devices are becoming thinner and the screens are becoming larger, it is difficult to coordinate the layout of the headset jack and the screen, which causes a contradiction.